Por una pregunta, una lengua
by LunaticaRemsie
Summary: -¿Quieres que te pele algo más, Draco? - fue la "inocente" pregunta que se le ocurrió a Harry. ¡Cuántas hormonas! y que pocas ganas de estudiar hay en Hogwarts... -Slash, Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.**

_Disclaimer: Harry potter es gay. __Pero pertenece a Rowling y aun no lo ha hecho oficial._

_N/A: Este fic surgió cuando, leyendo el 3º libro de Harry potter, me di cuenta de que Harry hacía una pregunta un tanto peculiar. Con un doble sentido._

_El 3º libro lo tengo en pdf descargado de Internet. Probablemente sea cosa de la traducción, pero fue muy gracioso encontrarme un doble sentido sexual tan obvio. Así que tuve que seguirlo y bueno, aquí estoy, escribiendo un mini fic Drarryesco que espero que sea de vuestro agrado o que al menos entretenga. (Algunas escenas son muy similares al libro aunque he intentado cambiar todo un poco para que no sea un plagio)_

* * *

><p>Malfoy entró tarde a clase de pociones y por supuesto Snape no dijo nada aparte de un leve pero firme "sientate". Malfoy se pavoneo delante de la clase como si fuera un héroe herido en la guerra y aprovechó para colocar su caldero cerca de Harry y Ron no sin antes mirarles malévolamente. Éstos intercambiaron miradas e imaginaron que algo tramaba, y en efecto, no se equivocaban.<p>

—Profesor Snape, —llamó Draco levantando la mano- voy a necesitar ayuda con mis ingredientes ya que con el brazo así no puedo hacer la poción correctamente — señaló con la mirada su brazo herido y luego su caldero — y no deseo retrasarme del resto de la clase o provocar un desastre —añadió con un falso tono dulce y pegajoso.

—¿Que problema tienes exactamente? — quiso saber el maestro.

—No puedo cortar mis raíces de margarita, señor, tienen que ser todas del mismo tamaño y me es imposible — replicó inocente.

—Entiendo. Weasley, córtaselas tú —ordenó Snape- No queremos que haya más explosiones, bastante tenemos con Longbottom.

Ron, desde su asiento, murmuró algunas palabras como "teatro" "falso" "arañazo" y "asqueroso" mientras cortaba sus propias raíces con una inusitada violencia, y desde el otro lado de la mesa, Draco, apoyando la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano del brazo que tenía sano le contestaba con una sonrisa burlona de superioridad.

Draco Malfoy hacía teatro, estaba claro. La herida que Buckbeak le había hecho en el brazo durante la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid no era más que un rasguño. Harry aun no comprendía porqué llevaba el cabestrillo y el brazo completamente vendado. Si la señora Pomfrey pudo recomponerle todos los huesos de un brazo en el segundo curso incluyendo los de la mano en una sola noche, no se imaginaba lo poco que tardaría con un arañazo un poco profundo.

Ron siguió murmurando amenazas según cortaba, ésta vez las raíces del rubio, con poca maña y mucha rapidez hasta que Malfoy se cansó de sonreír y llamó a Snape otra vez.

—Profesor, Weasley está estropeando mis raíces, señor —dijo-. Y creo que es a propósito — añadió.

—Weasley, dele a Malfoy sus raíces y quédese usted con las de él, veamos si le gusta el cambio.

Ron no replicó nada, "¿de que serviría?", ya lo había dicho Harry en varias ocasiones, pero ahora mismo Ron tenía unas enormes ganas de levantarse de la silla dirigirse hasta Malfoy, pegarle un puñetazo en el ojo y seguidamente introducirle la cabeza en el caldero hirviendo. Tenía las orejas rojas por la furia, pero no hizo nada, no le daría esa satisfacción a pesar de haberse pasado un cuarto de hora cortando todas sus raíces en trocitos iguales para no estropear su poción por tercera vez este mes. En lugar de coger el cuchillo (se sentía…indispuesto para utilizar un objeto cortante) se puso a pelar un higo seco con las manos.

—Profesor –volvió a lloriquear Draco desde su sitio — alguien tiene que ayudarme a pelar mi higo seco.

—Potter, ayúdale tú ahora.

Harry cogió el higo del rubio, lo peló rápidamente y se lo lanzó sin siquiera mirarle. No quería perder el tiempo ayudando a una sabandija como él, debía centrarse en su poción, así que miró a la pizarra ignorando que Malfoy le miraba ahora a él y leyó la siguiente linea. "Añadir polvos de doxy, remover cinco veces en sentido de las agujas del reloj e introducir el higo seco cuando la poción esté a 70º"

—Harry, ¿has oído que han visto a Sirius Black por la zona? —Preguntó Seamus en voz baja después de unos minutos.

Harry alzó la cabeza para mirarle desconcertado.

—Sigue contando —pidió Ron adelantándose a Harry.

—Ha salido en el diario el profeta de esta mañana, al parecer le ha visto una muggle desde su casa, mientras planchaba, pero cuando un grupo de fuerzas del orden mágicas llegó al sitio, Black ya había desaparecido. Al parecer fue porque la muggle tardó mucho en llamar a emergencias porque no sabía si realmente era él y no quería molestar a la policía.

Draco había puesto el oído y ahora miraba a Harry con otra de sus anchas y burlescas sonrisas.

—¿Necesitas que te pele algo más, Draco? —preguntó Harry con fingida voz maternal.

Al principio, Draco se sorprendió por la pregunta y por el hecho de que Potter le llamase por su nombre, pero Harry se sorprendió aun más por la reacción que provocó en el rubio.

Draco le guiño un ojo descaradamente, después, comprobando que aun retenía su atención se miró la entrepierna sintiendo que la mirada de Harry le había acompañado todo el trayecto; desde su angelical pero perfilado rostro, pasando por su trabajado torso hasta sus piernas separadas en una postura sugerente. Por ultimo, levantó la cabeza para mirar lascivamente a Harry con ojos brillantes por la emoción mientas se relamía y mordía el labio inferior.

—Sí —contestó Draco mostrando una blanca y ancha sonrisa

Harry se quedó petrificado, después comprobó que Ron no hubiese visto semejante espectáculo de índole sexual. Pero él seguía entretenido quejándose porque su poción era demasiado líquida. "Menos mal", pensó Harry suspirando. Hubiese sido un verdadero trauma para él.

Harry se quedó pensativo, Draco nunca le había gastado bromas relacionadas con el ámbito sexual, pues era un tema bastante incomodo. Harry nunca había tenido novia, apenas había hablado con chicas pero… ¿con hombres? Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así y le desconcertaba un poco. No es que tuviese nada en contra de ello, Hermione ya les había ofrecido a Ron y a él una charla sobre las libertades sexuales del mundo mágico y de donde procedían los centauros, pero hasta ahora no se había replanteado mucho el tema.

En cuanto salió de su ensimismamiento se dio cuenta de que Draco aun seguía mirándole de esa forma, como si quisiera comérselo, devorarlo o lamerlo cual fresquito polo de fresa en un caluroso día de verano. Harry puso cara de confusión y Draco sonrió más ampliamente divertido por la situación.

El moreno volvió a concentrarse en su poción, pero esa concentración sólo duró un par de minutos. Malfoy giró la cabeza para apartar el pelo que casi le tapaba los ojos. El rubio y lacio cabello que oscilaba con soltura a cada pequeño movimiento que hacía Draco era tan brillante que cegaba a Harry, pues reflejaba la luz solar que entraba por un pequeño ventanuco. Éste, ensimismado ahora en el perfil del rubio no perdía detalle de cada forma y silueta que encontraba su mirada.

Harry no era un chico que se fijara en los detalles, probablemente eso fuera cosa de Hermione, que era capaz de memorizar todas las frases que hubieses dicho en toda la semana y luego repetírtelas a carrerilla en la sala común, pero ahora a Harry se le antojó fijarse en Malfoy; sus ojos, de un gris perlado destilaban frialdad. Eran grandes, con las pupilas dilatadas y las pestañas enmarcando todo el contorno, como si de un cuadro se tratase. Eran definitivamente hermosos. Su nariz, pequeña y recta, con una ligera curva al final, le daba un aspecto juguetón, infantil; y sus labios, rosados y finos, curvándose de manera sensual en una sonrisa torcida eran magníficos. Todo acompañado de una tez pálida más propia del ejemplo de hermosura renacentista, pero que aquí, en estos días, aun se consideraba perfecta. Harry la consideraba perfecta.

Decidió seguir admirando un poco más, fijándose en su barbilla, alta e imponente, desafiante, seguida por un cuello estirado; níveo y virgen, atrapado por la blanca camisa del uniforme y una corbata verde y plateada que deseaba arrancar porque le estaba estorbando en su visión. Ya no veía nada más.

—Maldita sea— murmuró frunciendo el ceño enfadado con la corbata de slytherin.

Ese murmullo no pasó desapercibido para Draco que giró su cara para enfrentar a Harry mirandole fijamente. "Merlín, ¿Cuándo dejaría de hacer eso", pensaba Harry, le estaba poniendo nervioso.

Draco acercó su mano a su cara lentamente, siempre fijándose en que Harry fuese su espectador personal, y empezó a abrir la boca para devorar su dedo índice. Lo introdujo hasta el fondo y luego comenzó a retirarlo lentamente provocando que Harry tragara sonoramente y quedase hipnotizado por el movimiento del dedo que entraba y salía y que rozaba aquellos carnosos y exquisitos labios. Entrando y saliendo, pero nunca llegando a dejar la boca del rubio. Empapándose de saliva, calentándose y volviendo a Harry cada vez más loco. Al fin, Draco sacó su dedo índice de su boca completamente con un sonoro "plop", pero para desgracia de Harry solo lo hizo para sumarle el dedo corazón que ahora hacía compañía al primero bañándose en la saliva del rubio. A estas alturas, la sangre de Harry estaba comenzando a concentrarse en su entrepierna, su corazón bombeaba sangre rápido y su mente quedaba vacía, y el tiempo…hacía rato que había perdido la noción de él. En contraste con las cantidades ingentes de saliva que la boca de Draco producía, Harry se estaba quedando seco, y su lengua suplicaba por un divertido y ameno paseo por la boca de Malfoy para refrescarse.

Draco había cerrado los ojos abandonándose a las caricias que su lengua inconscientemente daba a sus delicados y sensitivos dedos y estaba comenzando a aumentar la velocidad.

Su cuello seguía los movimientos de acercamiento en un intento por aumentar la presión, el ritmo y la sensación de tener sus dedos a su merced, disfrutando del ameno viaje por aquella caliente, sedosa y húmeda caverna.

En su mente, los dedos eran reemplazados por el pene de Harry, que ahora mismo suplicaba por salir de los pantalones del uniforme que de repente parecían extremadamente apretados e incómodos.

Harry se removió en su asiento inquieto sin dejar de observar aquel espectáculo de sexo oral tan gratuito que Draco le ofrecía como tortura por su inoportuna pregunta.

Después de apretar los ojos con fuerza y haber llegado al límite de velocidad permitido, el rubio sacó los dedos de su boca, que se unían a sus labios mediante un fino hilo de saliva. Como colofón final, Draco dio un último repaso a sus dedos eliminando la saliva y siendo por fin consciente de la creciente erección que atormentaba con destrozar su ropa interior, el pantalón y todo lo que estuviese a su paso por ser libre.

El boquiabierto Harry esperó a que el rubio volviese a atormentarle y enervarle con su penetrante mirada gris y sarcástica, pero no lo hizo. Dirigió sus ojos a su caldero y a la pizarra, ocasionalmente a Snape y también a sus ingredientes. Pero aunque la clase acabó, no miró a Harry antes de salir por la puerta para dirigirse a su sucia y asquerosa mazmorra reptando.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el primer capitulo de un Drarry bastante típico. Muy rápido enamoramiento y esas cosas típicas que se ven.<p>

Escrito hace mucho y con deseos de publicarlo...espero que os guste o al menos os entretenga.

LuLunatica


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **me gustaría que Draco más pulgas y Harry san virgen fuesen mios, pero son de J.K. Rowling.

**N/A: **Gracias por todos los reviews, ciertamente no esperaba tantos, pero veo que estais ansiosos/as por leer muchos Drarrys. Aquí os dejo un capitulo con algo de acción.

**Capítulo 2.**

"Maldito San Potter" — maldecía Draco en voz alta dando vueltas en el dormitorio de las víboras.

Se había dejado llevar, joder. Tan solo un momento, un insignificante minuto y por eso había vuelto el mundo patas arriba, "Por Merlín, Joder. ¿Y el maldito control?" seguía maldiciendo a la par que andando en círculos por el dormitorio.

Lo que empezó como una pequeña broma contra el santurrón de Potter acabó siendo algo más. Y sus putos ojos verdes no ayudaban en nada, no señor. Tan inocente, sentado con cara de confusión mientras sus manos temblaban y la sangre bajo su piel se arremolinaba en sitios que Draco hubiese jurado que jamás habían sido mancillados por la urgencia del placer. Porque si algo sabía Draco Malfoy es que Potter desnudaba antes su alma que su cuerpo. "Error en todo caso" Seguía cavilando el rubio. Podía leerse cada expresión en su cara y descifrar sus deseos según sus ojos. Ahora que recordaba Draco, la expresión de Harry era de confusión, pero en sus ojos se veía la expectación y la sorpresa, el deseo de saber más, y, como valiente Gryffindor que era, no estaría dispuesto apartar la mirada a pesar de tener las mejillas tan coloradas como la falda escocesa de McGonagall.

Draco golpeó la cama en un arrebato de furia.

—Maldito niño-que-vivió-para-torturarme-con-su-inocencia — masculló.

Y aunque la ira iba in crescendo nublando sus pensamientos, los torbellinos de imágenes que rememoraba aparecían con tal nitidez que juraría que podía sentir el fuego del moreno a su lado, ¿o quizás era él el que desprendía demasiado calor?

Tocó su frente para percibir el más ligero aumento de temperatura, una prueba de que todo lo sucedido se debía a que estaba enfermo, quizás incluso de fiebre de dragón. Pero no encontró más calor que en el resto de su cuerpo, eso sí, su frente estaba perlada de sudor, y ahora que escuchaba con más calma oía su agitada respiración.

"Merlín, no aguanto aquí ni un segundo más" — dijo para sus adentros. Y aunque las mazmorras del castillo eran el lugar más frío de todo el castillo, para Draco Malfoy no era suficiente a pesar de estar perdidos en el norte de Inglaterra en pleno invierno. Cogió de mala gana su bufanda y la fue arrastrando todo el camino de la sala común hasta llegar a la puerta. Se paró. ¿Qué tal una ducha bien fría? "Maldito seas subconsciente" Duchas. Conjuntas. Con Gryffindors. Con Potter. El calor o bien le estaba derritiendo el cerebro hasta convertirlo en una fétida masa gelatinosa o bien le hacía pensar todo tipo de sin sentidos que la fría superficialidad Slytheriana no le permitía habitualmente. Abrió la puerta enérgicamente y caminó decidido a adentrarse en los helados terrenos del castillo con una sola misión que cumplir: congelarse tanto que su cerebro dejase de ser funcional para no hacer alguna que otra idiotez que concernía a cierto moreno.

Aunque ya era mediodía el sol se asomaba tímidamente y el calor que desprendía no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para descongelar el rocío que se formó al amanecer. El gran lago aun conservaba una capa gruesa de hielo, no plenamente uniforme, pues el calamar gigante lo había fracturado al percatarse de que su hermosa propiedad privada había sido usurpada por viles patinadores. Collin Creevey tuvo que ser llevado a la enfermería por hipotermia. El idiota se dejó arrastrar por el bicho hasta el fondo.

Draco sonrió rememorándolo. Y es que aunque le tachasen de ser un chico serio, él siempre sonreía un par de veces al día, aunque fuese a causa de la desgracia de alguien.

Algunas parejas caminaban cerca del bosque prohibido, probablemente los novios pretendían que sus respectivas novias se asustasen y se abrazasen a ellos. Esta falacia no siempre era cierta, pues muchas veces, algún tipo de criatura salía del bosque y ambos corrían despavoridos. Otras veces, las más humillantes, la mujer hacía alarde de una magia y una entereza impresionante al enfrentarse a dicha bestia.

Aparte de las parejas, grupos de amigos caminaban por los terrenos. Un par de Hufflepuffs volvían al castillo después de lo que parecía, una batalla contra un par de mandrágoras. "Hufflepuffs idiotas" — pensó Draco. "¿Quién en su sano juicio ayudaría a Sprout por nada a cambio?". En las escaleras del castillo, junto a la puerta, un grupito de Ravenclaws repasaba la lección mientras esperaban a la apertura de la biblioteca, y por donde estaba la cabaña guardabosque, tres figuras, dos en la delantera y otra siguiéndolas muy de cerca se distinguían. Rojo y dorado, Gryffindors sin duda. Pero no Gryffindors cualesquiera, eran el trío dorado, y lo que es peor…Potter.

La comadreja y la sangresucia iban delante.

"Por dios, eran los últimos en enterarse de que se gustaban mutuamente ¿verdad?" — se decía a si mismo el rubio — "¡Bah!, uno idiota como siempre y la otra muy ciega en sus libros como para ver la idiótica mirada del idiota intentando idiotizarla. Harry no era como ellos, él era más perspicaz, por eso se había apartado sutilmente." — Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió como si hubiese dado el mayor y más inteligente discurso de la historia — "Espera, espera, Draco… ¿Potter? ¿Perspicaz? ¿El inocente potter? Vale, creo que salir solo con la bufanda ha sido demasiado incluso para mí, tengo una parálisis cerebral en ciertas zonas y pienso cosas buenas de Potter. El mundo está por acabarse"

Draco se dispusó a recorrer el perímetro del castillo. Un buen trozo de hierba calentada por el sol no estaría mal, además, tenía que aprovechar que no estaban Crabbe y Goyle para pensar — no en Potter por supuesto — en sus problemas mundanos.

Un par de zancadas y el lago quedó atrás. Ante él se extendían las gloriosas montañas inglesas, un paraje invernal de lo más gratificante. Con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja, Draco buscaba el perfecto lugar en el cual apoyar su delicado cuerpo. Tanteaba con los pies en busca de barro o algún bicho hasta que por fin lo encontró. Lentamente se echó sobre el verde y dejó que el sol le meciera hasta otra época estacional.

—¡Malfoy! — oyó de lejos.

"Paso de vosotros o vosotras seáis quien seáis" — pensó el rubio haciendo una mueca de irritación.

—¡Malfoy! — volvió a repetir una voz aguda y agitada por la carrera. Sonaba más cerca, así que le tocaría abrir los ojos. Pero no tenía ganas. Fuera quién fuera le iba a ver tan expuesto, tumbado hacia el sol como una lagartija, calentándose y descansando.

Los pasos se acercaron más y con ellos el aroma a césped quedó olvidado. Draco alzó una ceja ante la situación que estaba por venir.

—¿Que desea la princesa en esta hermosa mañana? — preguntó Draco divertido aun con los ojos cerrados y las manos tras la nuca en forma de almohada.

No hubo respuesta, pero la respiración de ese alguien seguía siendo frenética.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Te ha comido la lengua una serpiente? — continuó le rubio

A esto tampoco hubo respuesta.

—¿Qué ocurre, Pansy?

—No soy Pansy.

Esta afirmación acompañada de esa peculiar voz hizo que se catapultara hasta estar decentemente sentado y con los ojos bien abiertos, aunque desearía no haberlo hecho.

Ante él estaba la perspectiva de un muchacho muy apetitoso, con la sangre otra vez corriendo por sus mejillas y los ojos brillantes, probablemente provocado por la carrera. Sólo después de admirar al despeinado muchacho se dio cuenta de las dos preguntas que le había dirigido y quiso morir. Sí, Joder. Porque en esas dos preguntas había tanta connotación sexual como para ser censurados hasta los determinantes. ¿No empezó todo esto así, por una pregunta? ¡Ah, sí! Potter lo hizo. Y Draco no pudo pensar nada más ya que Harry se puso de rodillas a su lado y mientras le miraba con fijeza escéptica se lanzó hacia él en un desesperado intento por tomar lo que suponía suyo.

Draco estaba perturbado por la situación, aunque Potter había hecho un movimiento brusco y le había empujado contra el suelo y encerrado bajo su peso no había continuado. Maldito león estúpidamente espontáneo que ahora le miraba con esos ojos tan jodidamente verdes y esas jodidamente dilatadas pupilas.

—Tienes voz de niña. Creí que eras Pansy. — Draco sentía que tenía que decir algo brusco, hiriente y demandarle que se quitara de encima de él, pero no le llegaba la fuerza para tal cosa.

—Dudo que Pansy se dirija a ti como Malfoy. A no ser que sea cosa tuya y la ordenes que te llame así incluso a ti.

Ambos tragaron saliva. Se suponía que alguien tenía que decir algo, o más bien, hacer algo. Harry esperaba que la helada mirada de Draco le instara a continuar y Draco se debatía entre desear que Harry fuese más Gryffindor que nunca y demostrase su valentía o ser él mismo más Slytherin y quitársele de encima. Pese a estos pensamientos ambos siguieron en la hierba paralizados.

—Vengo a lo segundo. Y no soy una princesa. — bueno, por algo se empezaba, ¿no? El Gryffindor estaba en esa casa por algo al parecer. Draco rememoró sus preguntas. ¿Qué había venido a lo segundo?

—Eh..

—Sí.

Draco miró a Harry significativamente como aliciente para que continuase hablando y explicándose.

—He venido a que me muerda la lengua una serpiente.

* * *

><p>LuLunatica<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

Draco abrió los ojos con terror. Harry contestó a esto con una mueca divertida.

—¿Qué pasa, Draco? –Subrayó poniendo mucho énfasis en su nombre — tu empezaste esto. ¿Y sabes qué? Es divertido.

Era la primera vez que le dejaban sin habla. ¿Quién coño se iba a imaginar que a Draco Malfoy se le echaría encima un Gryffindor? Bueno, que fueran Gryffindors o no daba igual. Siempre había un par de niñas que pese a la enemistad de las casas querían extender el paradigma de amistad con él, pero ¡coño! ¡Que este era Potter!

—Yo no… ¡Deja de jugar! Yo empiezo el juego y también lo termino. Y por si no te has dado cuenta Potter, yo lo terminé. — Después de esto empujó el pecho de Harry haciéndole caer de lado y quedar tumbado en la hierba junto a él.

Harry estaba desconcertado además de avergonzado. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza ahora mismo, pero no podía distinguir nada o más bien, no quería, así que dejó esos pensamientos volar y girar en su coco mientras yacía junto al chico que le torturaba de todas las maneras posibles.

Ambos contemplaron durante largo rato las nubes moverse entre las montañas. Ahora si que no quedaba nada por decir, y todo por callar.

Draco se levantó y mientras se marchaba para darse una ducha —caliente o fría, eso ya lo decidiría en el camino — al girarse, vio a Harry incorporarse y suspirar con la cabeza entre las piernas.

* * *

><p>Este estaba siendo el día más... -¿Cómo calificarlo? Aun no sabía- de la vida de Harry. ¡Que tormento y que dicha a la vez! "Son nuevas emociones comparadas con sentir que te van a matar o a expulsar" — pensaba Harry optimista — "Mirar sin hacer nada no ha funcionado y hacer algo tampoco… ¿Debería contarle algo a Hermione?...Humm…puedo imaginármela diciendo "¡Harry, por Morgana! ¿Es cierto lo que me dices?..." Y aun así no puedo pensar ni lo que me diría a continuación. Arg, maldita confusión. – Harry continuaba la discusión en su mente mientras pasaba de frotarse las sienes para provocar un pensamiento fluido a alborotarse el cabello frenéticamente. Alzó la visa y esta vez se fijó plenamente en las nubes que eran empujadas por el viento y se dio cuenta de que, en verdad, hacía frío y pese a esto y a lo ocurrido el día era magnífico.<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en las duchas de las serpientes, Draco optaba por una tortura medieval más típica de las mañanas para despertarse o de quién no tiene recursos. Una ducha fría. Palabrotas salían de su boca continuamente mientras castigaba a su cuerpo con puñales helados. Cuando no lo soportaba cambiaba a la caliente. Pero esto era aun peor, pues la caliente era un chorro de lava contra su ya debilitado cuerpo, y al volver al agua fría, su sensitiva piel se sentía otra vez maltratada y vejada.<p>

—¡Estúpido! ¡No pienses maldita sea, no pienses! — pero su subconsciente lo traicionaba continuamente, y cuanto más le pedía que se fuera más se obsesionaba tratando de echarle, y encima, ahora que le había tenido tan cerca podía recordar su olor. Era un olor tan típico que podría sentirle en cualquier parte, fuese donde fuese y respirase donde respirase. Harry olía a la fresca hierba después de la lluvia, además de a algo como vainilla. ¿Olería así por estar junto a la sangresucia? Que ironía. No creo, también estaba el pobretón de Weasley. Seguro que ese olía a campo. Pero no a la hierba como Harry, sino a los excrementos de los animales del campo. Draco sonrió y cerró el grifo.

* * *

><p>Harry dejó de contemplar el horizonte y se fue camino al castillo. Haría los deberes con Ron y Hermione, quizás una partida de ajedrez y luego se iría a la cama. Mañana había pociones, y quizás esa clase podía ser "interesante". Vaya, ¿Snape interesante? — Pensó Harry esbozando una sonrisa — no se lo cree ni él. Y mientras el rostro del rubio paso por su mente, Harry se coló por la puerta del castillo dispuesto a enfrentarse con él el próximo día. El no hacer nada le había ganado su indiferencia, y el tomar las riendas su enfado. Harry prefería un Draco iracundo a un Draco apático e indiferente. A pesar de que se viese perfecto con esa pose tan melancólica y las facciones de su cara relajadas.<p>

La noche cayó y Harry se comportó como si nada ocurriese. Hizo lo que había pensado; los deberes, una partida de ajedrez e incluso hubo tiempo para un frío entrenamiento de Quidditch. Era bastante normal que Harry estuviese encerrado en su propia mente en ciertos momentos, por eso ni Hermione ni Ron se dieron cuenta del cambio de su amigo. El Quidditch fue lo que más le distrajo del rubio. Pero hubo ciertos momentos en los que deseó que el rubio apareciese en su cara escoba y no precisamente para perseguir a la snitch.

La mañana siguiente trascurrió con normalidad. El desayuno fue algo incómodo, con un Harry legañoso tratando de divisar algo en la mesa Slytheriana, y la serpiente comiendo apáticamente su desayuno y contentando a sus compañeros con sonrisas curvadas de desprecio que en aquel lugar significaban "Sí, continuaremos con la tortura."

Cada uno tomó un camino, Harry fue a Encantamientos y Draco a Transformaciones. No se cruzaron ni una sola vez en toda la mañana, y eso que Harry lo había intentado. Pero no había manera, la escurridiza serpiente le seguía huyendo. ¡Slytherin cobarde! Que bueno era cuando se trataba de huir – rugía Harry en su fuero interno.

No fue hasta la última hora del día hasta que se vieron las caras. Pociones. Harry sonrió y Draco resopló. Uno feliz y el otro descontento. ¿Cuándo se habían intercambiado los papeles?

Harry entró en la clase junto a Ron y a Hermione y en cuento pasó por la puerta sus ojos buscaron frenéticamente una cabellera rubia que no fue muy difícil de distinguir en la oscura mazmorra. Draco parecía que resplandeciera, a pesar de su cara… ¿triste? Probablemente sería indigestión. Malfoy no estaba nunca triste, no cuando había niños de primero a los que fastidiar.

—¡Vaya! Hoy Potter está contento — la clase preparó sus sonrisas maliciosas y aguardaron a que Snape procediera con su parsimonioso sarcasmo — ¿lo seguirá estando cuando le quite 5 puntos a Gryffindor por estar embobado y no preparar el material cuando el resto de los alumnos ya están sentados?

La clase estalló en carcajadas. La sonrisa de Harry se desdibujó y sus ojos finalmente se posaron en la clase. Todos estaban sentados en sus sitios; con los calderos preparados, el fuego encendido y los materiales en la mesa, y el seguía ahí, de pie tontamente y mirando al final de la clase (vale, sí, a Malfoy) con una estúpida sonrisa. Esta vez, si que se lo merecía.

Hastiado, frustrado y algo enfadado consigo mismo Harry se sentó y preparó todo rápidamente y de mala gana. Ahora por culpa de Malfoy, además de tener pensamientos que jamás había tenido, –aunque debía reconocer que le gustaban- también llegaba tarde a las clases por querer encontrarle por los pasillos, apenas comía por intentar mirarle y era el hazmerreír de los demás un 50 % más de lo que ya lo era.

* * *

><p><em>Y con esto y un bizcocho yo me voy de vacaciones.<em>

_Vuelvo el 17 y espero para entonces subir el 4º. Siento desilusionaros con este capitulo tan corto y que aporta poco pero...queremos una historia bien escrita y larga, ¿verdad?_

_¡Gracias a todos por los reviews, los alerts y los FF! Es magnífico tener tanto apoyo en solo 2 capitulos. _

_LuLunatica_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

_**Disclaimer:** Me gustaría que Draco la víbora y Harry san virgen-hasta-la-sepultura fuesen míos, pero son de J.K. Rowling y miente diciendo que son heteros o algo así que no entiendo._

**N/A:** _Y vuelve el verano y regreso a mis fanfics. 3 capítulos y me voy sin decir mala, soy una hija de ******, lo sé, una grandísima hija de *****, pero os explicaré que mi ordenador explotó en mil pedazos y con el, todos los demás capítulos que tenía escritos, solo diré que lloré tanto que no me acordaba por donde llevé la historia. Esto es un mini-capitulo para ubicarme y si quereis os reeleis el fanfic y luego volvéis aquí, me perdonáis y seguimos con el sexo (os haré esperar mucho para ello, la paciencia es una virtud.) Galletitas para los que me recuerden y no me odien T^T._

* * *

><p>Harry se dirigió a su mesa y lanzó sobre ella sus libros haciendo el máximo de ruido posible para ver si Draco se giraba, pero no, todo el mundo se percató menos él, que seguía absorto en las grietas de la pared, así que pensó que esa sería su última acción desesperada por atención, desdibujó su sonrisa y procedió a poner su mueca favorita a la que Ron llamaba "Pociones-grasientas-oh!-espera-es-el-pelo-de-Snap e" aunque pasado un tiempo se cambió a una mueca de frustración y posteriormente a una de decepción. Decepción porque creía que podía empezar algo realmente interesante que no tuviese relación con Voldemort y ni su propia muerte, decepción porque quería seguir sintiéndose encaprichado cual niña soñadora y ya no podría, decepción porque había durado tan poco.<p>

Sorprendentemente realizó la poción como un autómata y cuando Snape tomó un vial de ésta para probarla en Neville no tuvo ningún efecto negativo salvo un cambio de color de pelo, a rubio, "que ironía", que ni Harry, ni a un par de chicas de la clase le pareció digno de la más mínima crítica, incluso Hermione se sorprendió.

Al finalizar la eterna y aburrida clase, Harry se rezagó un poco al introducir sus cosas en la mochila, pero tomó la velocidad suficiente como para propinar un fuerte codazo a Draco y que se tambaleara al salir por el umbral de la puerta. En la mente de Harry esto no era una llamada de atención, era una vuelta a las costumbres que tenían, ya que prefería que los ojos del rubio le mirasen, aunque fuera con odio a que le rehuyeran. ¡Maldita sea! —pensó.

* * *

><p>Draco salía de clase ensimismado y algo ruborizado por sus propios pensamientos hasta que alguien chocó contra él con una fuerza impetuosa y al girarse se encontró a su posible ex-archienemigo declarándole una guerra física, pero no como la que tuvieron sobre el césped hace dos puñeteros largos días, sino como la que siempre habían tenido, una vuelta a la normalidad, a la enemistad jurada y a los comentarios vehementes que podrían acabar en manotazos, moratones, arañazos… la enemistad no sonaba tan mal, era como una pelea bajo las sábanas aterciopeladas de cualquier cama del castillo, salvo que colarse en los dormitorios masculinos de la torre Gryffindor era mucho más fácil si se tenía pene.<p>

Todo el mundo sabía de los toboganes que había en los dormitorios de las chicas para que los muchachos no se colasen, pero lo que muchos desconocían porque otros escondían es que los de hombres también los tenían, solo que se activaban por la noche, para que las muchachas más espabiladas no cambiaran de cuarto. "¿Y si las escaleras me toman por una niña con estos pensamientos? ¡Que bochorno!" "Y si alguien acaba por verme en aquel lugar?" — pensaba Draco, pero no era más que una parte de su cerebro intentando que no hiciese ninguna estupidez, quizás tenía algo de Hufflepuff, pero su parte más Gryffindor, aunque pequeña le hacía luchar junto con su parte más Slytherin para planear un estúpido acto de valentía, egoísta y astuto sobre como entrar en la torre Gryffindor para observar a Harry sin ser visto por el resto y pensar con tranquilidad en el remolino de sentimientos que le causaba el moreno.

Ese mismo día se paseó por todo el castillo varias veces, dejando claro que estaba paseando a todo el que pudiese verle; fantasma, persona o personaje de cuadro, aunque cuando se encontraba en el patio no tenía la misma cara de felicidad que cuando iba subiendo escalones. A su vez iba pensando en que decirles a Crabbe y a Goyle sobre sus frecuentes ausencias, se creerían cualquier cosa, pero su deseo por acompañarle era tal que hasta a Pansy le parecía enfermizo, y hablando de Pansy, algo tendría que hacer con ella también. Encontró la solución a sus problemas justo delante del retrato de la dama gorda. Casualidades a parte, tras comprobar que era la única entrada conocida y visible a la torre en ese piso y que no le diría a ese retrato la contraseña jamás ya que sería la comidilla de todo el mundo se dirigió reptando a las mazmorras a buscar a sus lacayos y a encargarles una sucia tarea.

—Crabbe, Goyle, venid — les llamó nada más entró a la sala común de Slytherin.

Allí se encontraban, sin duda, como fieles perritos que esperan junto a la puerta de casa cuando su amo se va y no se mueven de allí hasta que no vuelve.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Draco? — fue Goyle el primero en acercarse y hablar.

— Habréis notado que he estado pensativo últimamente, meticuloso y reservado — ambos asintieron para que continuase — bien, pues creo que ya estoy listo para contaros el plan, un plan que he maquinado desde hace tiempo y que hasta que no tuviese enteramente listo no iba a contaros pero, ¡fallo mío!, aún me falta un pequeño detalle — ¿y qué es? Me preguntareis, pues bien, el plan es que vamos a realizar la mayor broma a la casa de Gryffindor en la historia de Hogwarts — ¿y qué me falta? Pues veréis, me falta encontrar una entrada secreta a la torre Gryffindor, así que ya estáis poniéndoos en marcha e interrogando a ver quién puede darnos esa información, en cuanto lo sepáis venid a mí, este va a ser un plan "explosivo", y no falta decir, que esto es secreto.

Y Crabbe y Goyle asintieron y miraron a Draco como mira un perro a su amo, el cual lleva un cuenco con sobras en la mano, con los ojos brillantes como dos gotas de aceite, solo que los pobres estaban siendo víctimas de una vil mentira, una falsa promesa de diversión.

* * *

><p>Disculpad el corto capitulo, que sepáis que he vuelto y seguiré esta historia improvisando ya que perdí la anterior. ¡Harry-san-virgen ven a mi y te haré un hombre!<p>

Muchos abrazos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.**

_**Disclaimer:** Harry potter es gay. Y Draco. Y Severus. Pero pertenecen a Rowling y aun no lo ha hecho oficial, solo lo de Dumbledore y porque es un vejete adorable al que puedes perdonarle todo. Hasta esa obsesión por las varitas._

_**N/A:** He decidido hacer los capítulos más cortos. Unas 2 hojas de Word, ya que antes me parecían demasiado largos y tardaba mucho en revisarlos y publicarlos, asi que ahora serán unas 1.000 o 1500 palabras. ¡A la carga! _

_Por cierto, gracias a todas las nuevas personas que han encontrado este fic y lo han favoriteado y seguido, y sobre todo gracias a _**Acantha-27** por, los 4 reviews, sí gente, me ha comentado cada capítulo y yo solo puedo decir que bravo, no hay cosa que me anime más que oíros comentar lo que ocurre con el dragoncito. Gracias de verdad. Galletita para todos.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que hizo Draco al llegar a su habitación después de soltar, lo que él pensaba una de las más grandes y más convincentes mentiras de su carrera como futuro político, fue escribir a su padre para pedirle que le comprara otra capa de invisibilidad — la que tenía podría gastarse en cualquier momento y realmente no podía dejar ningún cabo suelto o le pillarían con las manos en la masa — y le explicó brevemente sus deseos de castigar a varios Gryffindors por sus relaciones con los sangresucias y que el castigo a estos vendría después y sería peor y aún más terrible (palabrería que le había escuchado a él decir); también le preguntó por si conocía alguna entrada secreta o sabía de anteriores bromas que se habían cometido — Su mentira iba tomando más forma — e intentó no hablar mucho de su falso plan y de sobre a quién lo sufriría exactamente porque no quería escribir Harry Potter por si acaso las O acababan con forma de corazón — y ese era en el mejor de los casos— ya que, tras escribir la carta y sellarla, se puso a dibujar formas en el papel que le gustaban demasiado, formas humanas en una postura horizontal (al principio, ya que Draco no es nada tradicional en el sentido sexual, por supuesto). Arrugó el papel tras darse cuenta de las barbaridades que había dibujado y lo metió en su túnica —era bastante bueno y no merecía ser tirado a la basura, sino admirado en noches solitarias tras los doseles de su cama y un encantamiento silenciador sobre su garganta para poder dejar escapar aullidos, (así de bueno era, una puta obra maestra) — y cogió la carta para su padre y se fue hacia la lechucería para enviarla cuanto antes, aunque fuese la última hora de la tarde.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry estaba en su dormitorio, tumbado sobre su cama jugando a atrapar una bola de papel arrugado que Ron movía con su varita como entrenamiento de buscador. Aunque a Ron le parecía un muy buen entrenamiento a Harry no se lo parecía tanto ya que si quisiera podía mirar las florituras de varita de Ron un alargar el brazo y coger la bola como si fuera una manzana a punto de caer.<p>

Esta vez no pensaba en Draco ni en cosas sexuales, esta vez pensaba en si realmente le gustaban los hombres —quizá solo fuera Malfoysexual o algo parecido o fuese una etapa rara de su vida — y también pensó si debía hablar del tema con alguien que supiese que era gay, pero no conocía a nadie (o eso creía) así que de momento se le ocurrió que lo más sensato fuese ir a tomar el té con Hagrid, que aunque no le hacía muy feliz particularmente al semigigante si y así podría distraer su mente y sus manos.

—Ron, deberíamos visitar a Hagrid en lugar de hacer este entrenamiento — sugirió mirando el techo de su cama con culpabilidad.

— ¡Oye!, necesitamos ganar contra Hufflepuff, ¿te imaginas la deshonra de perder contra ellos? Creo que sería peor que perder contra Slytherins, que aunque jueguen mal tienen escobas muy veloces.

-Ehm, sí, claro, pero bueno, Hagrid ya nos dijo que podíamos pasarnos por la cabaña cuando quisiéramos; es como una visita a tu abuela, no te gusta pero a ella sí y hacer feliz a la gente también te debería de hacer feliz a ti.

-Suenas a Hermione con ese rollo del P.E.D.O— concluyó seriamente Ron.

Ambos chicos carcajearon ante esta ocurrencia y al final fue Harry quien fue solo ya que la Santa Hermione se ofreció a ayudar a Ron a acabar su pergamino de pociones (más que gustosamente por parte de la castaña)

Mientras iba de camino a la cabaña Harry pensó en la relación entre sus dos amigos y cuando iría un paso más allá de la amistad. Él les dejaba a solas cada vez que podía pero a su vuelta siempre los encontraba discutiendo y la frase de "Los que se pelean se desean" era probablemente, demasiado muggle y quizás incierta en este caso, pero claro, luego estaba su escenita en pociones con Malfoy y si hasta los enemigos jurados podían alzar su erección para hacer las paces sexuales en lugar de la guerra… Quizás no estaban haciendo el pergamino sino… No, de verdad que no— Debería pensar en otras cosas, como el quidditch — pensó Harry para sí y abandonó el castillo saliendo por la puerta principal y se olvidó en seguir su camino por culpa de una sombra endemoniadamente sexy.

* * *

><p>Draco era maniático, observador e irónico, pero por muy irónico que fuese enviar a la lechuza blanca de Harry Potter a una falsa tarea como la de putearle decidió que por el día ya había cometido suficientes estupideces así que fue hasta su animal y le ató la carta que llegaría a manos de su padre. La lechuza le dio un suave picotazo y salió volando por el ventanuco de la torre de piedra y mientras Draco miraba como se iba alejando entre las verdes montañas inglesas unos brazos le rodearon suavemente por detrás y hasta él llegó un olor dulzón a vainilla que le hizo suspirar.<p>

—Sigo sin ser Pansy, ni tu princesa, ni nada tuyo, solo soy quien te va a atormentar cada noche— le dijo esa voz tan conocida sin moverse un ápice.

Draco no contestó a esta afirmación, sabía muy bien quién era por ese estúpido olor y su cuerpo también, así que éste le demandó recostarse sobre esa figura hasta que el aliento de Harry le acarició el cogote y su nariz rozó su cuello, en ese maravilloso punto que hizo que todo el vello de su piel se erizara y soltara un tímido gemido que quedó ahogado por su frenética respiración. Se estaba dejando llevar por su cuerpo, sobre todo por el cosquilleo que notaba en la entrepierna, una presión descomunal contra la ropa interior que tenía que solucionar de alguna forma.

—Gracias por demostrarme la desesperación con la que me necesitas, podrás no mirarme jamás y hacerte el duro — como seguro que estás ahora mismo — Esta última afirmación le salió con voz ronca y sucia, calentando el cuello del rubio con cada palabra poniendo a Draco más cachondo y haciendo que alargase su mano hacia atrás para tocar y reclamar lo que creía suyo pero justo cuando iba a llegar el moreno se separó suspirando pesadamente.

—A diferencia de lo que crees no soy un santo. Cada vez lo tengo todo más claro, tengo claro que esto es un juego Malfoy, pero es un juego que me va a gustar jugar, aunque no vaya a poder ver cómo te marchas a masturbarte furtivamente pensando en mi polla dentro de ti. — sentenció con una ancha sonrisa.

El boquiabierto Malfoy no se giró ni cuando oyó al moreno bajar los escalones para marcharse. Harry-Potter-el-niño-que-vivió-para-meterme-su-pol la-en-el-culo — como iba a llamarse a partir de ahora, pues lo había dejado muy claro — iba a torturarle y a hacerle suplicar por más, y efectivamente se iba a masturbar furtivamente pues las duchas frías no le calmarían como lo hacían antaño, cuando el juego solo era de miradas y era él quién mandaba. Había oído a un león rugir y había aceptado entrar en este juego de dominación y sumisión.

* * *

><p>Me encanta cuando San Potter se vuelve un jodido salvaje y es que Draco habla mucho (y chupa mucho) pero luego…luego nada.<p>

¡Saludos! Espero no tardar mucho en volver a actualizar, de hecho ya estoy escribiendo el 6º capitulo tengo muchas ganas de seguir la historia aunque la trama (que no existe, vaya) no me gusta, espero que esto se convierta en algo más que sexualizar a los personajes con el tiempo. Clichés a parte, me odiaré a mi misma si os hago esperar mucho.

LuLunatica


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.**

**Disclaimer:** Todo de la Jotaká Rowling, yo solo hago que sus personajes sean homosexuales y se puteen entre ellos dejándose cachondos perdidos.

**N/A: **Aquí seguimos, no sé si con Harry valiente y un Draco asustadizo o al revés, este juego es muy peligroso. Sonrío como una tonta cada vez que escribo algo entre estos dos, aunque suelo ser más de Snarry. Espero que toda la gente que seguía la historia se pase para leerla, me perdonen por el triste y simple capitulo 4 (estoy desentrenada) y se queden para acabarla y para verme empezar muchas más. Aún sigo buscando la trama, pero mientras tanto os traigo sexo, que nunca viene mal, y un Harry cada vez más OC… ¡pero es que le provocan! Y además, lo que hace Harry a escondidas Rowling no nos lo contaba, porque era muy mala.

Harry.

Harry Potter el gran mago que además de enfrentarse a Voldemort acababa de plantarle cara — más bien pene — a Draco Malfoy había huido despavorido de la escena de su crimen sexual como si no supiese él mismo que acababa de hacer y hubiese estado controlado por la maldición Imperius, pero no, había sido culpa de su libido.

Harry rodeó la torre de piedra y dejó atrás el ulular de las lechuzas y lejos de ir a visitar a Hagrid se recostó a la sombra del castillo, sobre la verde hierba (casualmente donde se echó encima de Draco), lejos de miradas indiscretas para hacer lo que hacía últimamente, estar solo y pensar. Y tenía que dar gracias a Dios (o no) de haber estado solo y haber pillado a Draco desprevenido, pero… — ¡No era su culpa! Ese jodido oxigenado se quedaba embobado cual estatua grecorromana mirando el aire seriamente con el ceño fruncido de la manera más cachonda que él se había encontrado en la vida y claro, el no era responsable de sus actos… — pensó asintiendo para reconfortarse un poco. En el momento en el que esas palabras, esas malditas palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta de que quizás, y solo quizás podría estar despertando a un basilisco, (Aún no había decidido si eso era bueno o malo, ¡maldita confusión!) pero era lo que su león interno le decía que hiciese, y claro, de la valentía a la estupidez hay un paso, uno muy pequeñito. Harry agachó la cabeza entre sus piernas y suspiró pesadamente.

Draco.

Había subestimado a Potter, — mal Draco, muy mal — se castigó en su interior. ¿Quién en su sano juicio soltaría semejante sarta de bobadas? Aunque claro, era muy fácil pensar que eran bobadas después de una buena ducha fría y una sesión de masturbación en las húmedas y oscuras mazmorras, pero ¡joder! el moreno le traía loco con sus contantes arrebatos de espontaneidad ¿Qué había pasado con aquella mirada de sorpresa ante su descaro? ¿Había matado la inocencia de Potter? Y lo más importante… ¿Eso era necesariamente malo? Si lo pensaba fríamente, San Potter había pasado de la sorpresa y la expectación a los arrebatos que no llegaban a más por vergüenza a…a lo de hoy…ser un calientapollas; pues bien, si quería jugar a eso, él sería el primero en seguirlo pues lo había comenzado con aquel lametón de dedos pero este juego sería al estilo de un Slytherin, por supuesto; sucio, húmedo y rastrero.

Harry.

Harry volvió en sí después de mirar el paisaje por varios minutos sin cambiar la postura, así que movió un poco las piernas para desentumecerse cuando notó el crujir de una hoja en el bolsillo de sus pantalones — Ah, cierto, veamos qué es esto…— dijo Harry para sí mismo mientras desarrugaba el papel — mmm, dar y tomar, ¿eh? — Harry soltó una risita a la vez que pensaba en lo bien que le había retratado Draco, sobretodo su polla en la boca del rubio, como aquel primer día en el que le dio un show personal cual stripper bien pagado — Parece que Draco no es el único que necesita de la autocomplacencia para aguantar cuerdo un día más — se dijo Harry tocando su excitada protuberancia. Así que se dirigió a su habitación con celeridad y se echó en la cama cerrando los doseles y lanzando un encantamiento silenciador habiéndose excusado antes con un dolor de tripa imaginario por culpa de la inexistente tarta de calabaza de Hagrid, y como no, todos le entendieron.

Se recostó bocarriba y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la poca luz rojiza que atravesaba sus delgados párpados y comenzó a recordar estos últimos días con una lentitud parsimoniosa y calculadora. Se acordaba de los dedos de Draco, empapados de saliva y enrojecidos entrando en su boca como si se tratase de su misma polla, y él lo sentía ahí; recordó su melena al viento y su olor a colonia cara y a cerezas y creía que estaba justo sobre él. Se lo imaginó dándose placer en las duchas, maldiciéndose por ser débil pero disfrutando de cada pequeño roce de sus dedos con su erección, susurrando su nombre y deseando que le diese más y más fuerte…y ante eso Harry no podía dejar de mover su mano frenéticamente así que se dio la vuelta y se puso a cuatro patas, imaginando que la almohada era el cuello del rubio, donde hundió sus dientes para ahogar los gemidos de placer que salían de su boca, porque Harry Potter aún conservaba algo de inocencia, aún, y como siguiera moviendo la cadera con todas sus fuerzas contra la cama como si fuera el culo del rubio iba a hacer muy pronto las maletas e irse junto con su cordura de vacaciones para no volver. Arriba y abajo con suavidad, porque quería torturar a Draco y hacerle suplicar que por favor se lo hiciese más fuerte, pero Harry sería paciente y alargaría más el momento de su éxtasis lamiéndole por encima.

Harry se corrió pensando en un rubio muy sudado con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta por el placer corriéndose en las sábanas que él agarraba con tanta fuerza.

Trio dorado:

El desayuno de la mañana siguiente fue una absoluta tortura, y no, no de las buenas. En su mesa Hermione no paraba de parlotear con el que fuese para comentarle el poco tiempo que tenía para estudiar y todos los exámenes que se cernían sobre ellos. "¡Solo quedan dos meses!" balbuceaba. Y tras engullir su comida, poque eso no era desayunar ni tranquila ni rápidamente, era engullir sin masticar cualquier clase de nutrientes, se fue a la biblioteca para un rápido repaso antes de clase.

En la mesa de Slytherin una alegre Pansy disfrutaba del desayuno sobre el regazo de un rubio exigenado y gilipollas que no hacía más que jugar con los sentimientos de la pobre chica — pensaba Harry — asi que el olor a cerezas viene de ese enfermo ritual… — siguió cavilando mientras Pansy depositaba con inusual dulcura cerezas en la boca de Draco como su él fuese un emperador y ella su esclava.

— ¿Harry estas bien? no haces más que deambular por los pasillos últimamente y estar ensimismado ¿es cosa de Sirius Black? ¿Te está atormentando?

— No, Ron. Simplemente estoy abrumado con las clases, pociones me trae loco, no aguanto a Snape.

— Deberías hablar con Lupin, él es un buen profesor y seguro que te puede dar algún consejo con Snape.

— Quizás lo haga, Ron.

Gracias a todos por seguirme y leerme. Es un honor que me dediquéis un poquito de vuestro tiempo.

Y bueno, animadme a meter a más de vuestras parejas en este fic. ;) De la que más se hable será incluida.

LuLunatica


End file.
